zhengcartoonfavoritesfandomcom-20200215-history
Frostbite
Frostbite is the first of Demon X's four generals. Biography With his current subordinates rampaging and planning treachery, Demon X decided to keep everyone under his command with someone holding greater authority than a lieutenant: a general. Hacking into the local media stream, he found out about a dead shark's corpse of the coast of Australia, which he deemed perfect for the job. He then snuck out at night to collect the corpse, but unfortunately for him, his scavenger hunt did not go unnoticed, and was spotted by Dino during his midnight scouting. Demon X managed to escape with the corpse, but the small scuffle clued in Adventure Squad about his activities. Frostbite's creation occured in Africa, where Demon X tossed one of his cores at the corpse, causing it to mechanize and mutate, with Thomas as a witness and tester for his skills. He proved formidable in combat, matching Thomas almost unfairly, with every dirty trick in the book against the tyrannosaur. The arrival of the other Adventure Squad members served to test another factor for Demon X's new generals: their own foot soldiers. Despite holding their own, they eventually fell against Adventure Squad, forcing Demon X and Frostbite to retreat. Personality Like his name implies, Frostbite is very coldhearted, making snarky and rude remarks that others could count as "cold". He is very loyal to Demon X, though other soldiers don't always return his loyalty to him. Appearance Devil Mode Frostbite's body is mainly white-grey and his arms, legs (excluding the calves and feet), waist, core, head and back-mounted cannons are royal blue. His hands have sky blue claws on top, his shoulders have red circular veins, and his face is yellow-green with red eyes. His pectorals are black with thick silver lines, and the panel up front is the same white-grey as the main body, with a red bar up top. His abdomen has sky blue lines, and his waist is silver, with a red V in the center. The underside of his silver kneecaps have red vents, and yellow squares are located on top of the knees. The outer edges of his ankles also have silver pistons. Dark Beast Frostbite's upper body is unchanged from devil mode, with the exception of the claws replacing his hands and a large shark head with a blue dorsal fin, red eyes and silver teeth. The top of his lower body has devil mode's leg details, with a fin at the end. The underside is mostly blank, with only yellow vents at the waist. The dark beast walks on 2 blue legs. Abilities Frostbite's teeth can flash freeze anything he bites, which then shatters into snowflakes. He also has ice breath, and alongside his back mounted blasters, wields a smaller pistol. His claws can slash at objects to split them apart with forming ice. His other weapons include a dark matter glove and an unlimited amount of cores that once hit with his blasters, splits into a bunch of Sea Plagues. Like all of Demon X's generals, Frostbite can fuse with Demon X, forming a limb for either formation. Behind the scenes Frostbite is potrayed by a Power of the Primes deluxe class Rippersnapper.